Visitant Lights
en:Main PageCategory:Abyssea Lights or Auras are obtained randomly when defeating an enemy in Abyssea. Players will gain a message telling them that their body is radiating with a light of a certain strength and colour, these messages only inform the player as to how much additional light is being added to their existing aura. Four of the seven light colors have significant effects upon the chests which may drop upon defeating an enemy in Abyssea, and are obtained upon finishing an enemy via a particular damage type. The remaining three lights are obtainable only through opening Red chests; two of the lights serve to enhance the experience and cruor rewards granted by defeating enemies by raising their floor value; the final light enhances the strength of all six other lights by a minor amount. Players can possess multiple light colors at different strengths without losing the effect or potency of previous lights. Each player possesses their own individual aura strength level for each color light, and only the player who lands the finishing blow upon the enemy will have their aura contribute to the possible chest drop; thus alliances should be aware of newer members with weaker auras landing a finishing blow accidentally, which can cause the chests to drop at a lower tier or potentially not drop at all. Furthermore, lights may lose potency over time, however this has proven difficult to verify or measure. Certain Abyssite are thought to cause particular light colors to increase at a faster rate than normal, such Abyssite are said to increase a player's "fortune" with a particular chest type. All light bonuses are lost when players leaves the area, and thus must be built back up again upon their next visit. Physical Lights *'Pearlescent:' All sturdy pyxides will appear with greater frequency. **Obtained by defeating a Mob using Physical Melee, Ranged attacks, any Blood Pact: Rage (including magical ones), or from a Red Pyxides at any time. ***Maximum Light Determined by a 95% chests spawn ratio. *'Ruby:' Red pyxides will appear with greater frequency and yield superior spoils. **Obtained by defeating a Mob using using Physical Weaponskills, or from a Red Pyxides. ***Maximum Light Determined by Red pyxides Yielding almost exclusively Golden and Silvery Light. ***Note: Some mobs such as Blood Bats, Caoineag and Pachypodium do not build Ruby light from Weaponskills and it must be built from Red Chest drops. *'Azure:' Blue pyxides will appear with greater frequency and yield superior spoils. **Obtained by defeating a Mob using Magical attacks, including but not limited to Blue Magic Physical and Magical, Black Magic, White Magic, and Skillchain Damage, or from a Red Pyxides at any time. ***Maximum Light determined by a Blue Sturdy Pyxide Yielding 1250 XP, 1000 Cruor, Multiple Temporary Items, or Time Extensions. *'Amber:' Gold pyxides will appear with greater frequency and yield superior spoils. **Obtained by defeating a Mob with an Elemental Weaponskill, or from a Red Pyxides. ***Maximum Light Determined by Giant Gold pyxides spawning. Red Chest Exclusive Light *'Golden:' The adventurer will gain experience at an increased rate, Faint light increases Experience by 10XP and Strong light increases EXP by 15. **Obtained from a Red Pyxides after a set amount of Ruby Light is Accumulated (Roughly 50% of maximum). ***Maximum Light Determined when player's Experience points per kill cap at 600.(specific monsters may break this, up to 650. NMs ignore the cap completely and can give 5000+ depending on the NM even without Golden light) *'Silvery:' The adventurer will obtain cruor at an increased rate of 5. **Obtained from a Red Pyxides after a set amount of Ruby Light is Accumulated (Roughly 50% of maximum). ***Maximum Light Determined when player's Cruor per kill cap at 100. *'Ebon:' A small bonus will be granted to all colored light effects. **Obtained from a Red Pyxides after a set amount of Ruby Light is Accumulated (Roughly 25% of maximum). ***Maximum Light Determined when all previously listed Lights are Capped. Not all monsters in Abyssea permit Light, and the only way to build it is through Red Chests. Here is the list of monsters with which light they can give without use of chest image:Check.gif = Can be Built Confirmed image:Eks.gif = Cannot be Built Confirmed = Unknown Abyssea - Konschtat Abyssea - La Theine Abyssea - Tahrongi Abyssea - Misareaux Abyssea - Vunkerl Abyssea - Attohwa